Run Away Bride
by Innovative143CID
Summary: What if you are asked to run away for your love but on your wedding day? Let's find out... DaReya Based,,,
1. Chapter 1

_"How could you_ _ **Siddharth**_ _. Tm ye kahna chahte ho keh hum apne mom dad ki marzi keh khilaaf bhaag gye. Aur wo bhi shaadi k din. Really! Sid I don't believe you. Tumhari soch itni giri hui hogi meine socha bhi nahi tha.",_ Shreya was not agreeing with the plan Siddharth had made.

 _"Per Shreya mom dad yeh shaadi hone nahi dege aur mein tumhari khushi ... ",_ Siddarth was saying but Shreya cut him.

 _"Meri khushi ... meri khushi mere mom dad me hai. I'm sorry! Me tumhare kisi plan me shamil nahi hone wali. Aaj shaadi ka din hai so you better come. We are not leaving ANYWHERE!",_ Shreya said stamming her foot on earth and left the room.

.

.

"Shreya kyu nahi samjh rhi ho tm keh jo tm chahti ho wo uncle aunty hone nhi de ge aur me janta ho ke kitna pyaar hai tmhare dil me. I can feel that! I can feel your love, Shreya. We will run an we have to. The love will win.", Siddharth said to himself and left the room.

.

.

Shreya came to her room and closed the door. She wanted to be away from the rest crowd outdoors.

 _"I can't run Sid. I can't. I can't hurt my parents' feelings. I know you care for me but I can't.",_ She wiped her tears and put a fake smiley mask to show others.

* * *

So WHY Siddharth want to run Shreya? And on the Wedding Day? Isn't it strange?

To get the answers, wait and watch...

Rest story would be a flash-back...

I am here with my OTP Dareya including the cutie piee Sid...

Don't know when I'll update but I certainly will, whenever I get time...

Keep waiting and keep smiling and keep loving,,,

 **Take Care,**

 **Regards,**

 **Innovative143CID**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Characters**_

 _ **Siddharth Raichand :**_ _One of the two male protagonists. He is going to marry Shreya Chedda but his destiny is written with someone else. Sweet, Humble, Caring and most important a great Sacrificer._

 _ **Shreya Chedda :**_ _Female protagonist of Run Away Bride. She has feelings for her senior with whom she works in CID Bureau. For her parents' happiness, she is marrying Siddharth. An obedient daughter and a really charming girl._

 _ **Dayaanand Shetty :**_ _Second male protagonist of Run Away Bride. He is the senior of Shreya and has feelings for her which could be named as LOVE but it is too late for him because Shreya's wedding is set with Shreya's Father's Friend's Son._

 _ **Shankar Raichand/ Malini Raichand :**_ _Parents of Siddharth and family friends of Shreya's parents._

 _ **Shreshth Chedda/ gayatri Chedda :**_ _Parents of Shreya. Gayatri is a cancer patient and Shreshth has taken a large sum of money from Shankar for Gayatri's treatment._

 _ **Pet of Shreya : **__A "Yorkshire Terrier Puppy" with Blue & Tan fur color. She has kept its name as "Boomer". A very faithful animal and loves Shreya a lot._

 _ **Dairy : **__A personal diary of Shreya in which she writes all of the things belonging to her. She has kept it's name as Raikan (Japanese for inspiration) and it's a baby girl. She feel more comfortable telling her secrets to a girl._

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Story_**

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **July 20, 2015**_

 _Shreya ko dekhne larke waale uske ghar mein aane waale hote hain yeh baat jaan ke Abhijeet sir Daya sir ko batate hain yeh sab ek coffee hop mein aur vahaan se unhe Shreya ke ghar le jaate hain jisse vo pni feelings Shreya mam ko bata de but as usual ek case report ho jaata hain aur daya sir vahaan chale jaate hain….Here Shreya due to her parents decision agrees for marriage although she love Daya but She want that he will shares his feelings but vo aisa nahii karte issliye vo haan kar deti hain….Then Daya sir baad mein Abhijeet sir ko unhe ghar leke aate hain pata karne ki Shreya ne kya kaha and then Abhijeet sir ko pata chal jaata hain ki Shreya ne haan kiya hain…Daya sir ki previous pyaar ke baare mein sochte hue Abhijeet sir unse jhoot kehte hain….Aur Daya sir feeling share karne ke liye maan jaate hain…_ _ **(This is taken from Anupama Mishra story with a note to her in PM)**_

 _After sometime, Sid goes away and Shreya rans up to her room._

 _ **Shreshth :**_ _"Isse kya hua?"_

 _ **gayatri :**_ _"Ap bhi kamal karte hein...Shaadi hone wali hai jawaan beti ki...Sharma gyi or kya? Ap bhi na!"_

 _ **Shreshth**_ _: "Achaaaa...To kya mere ghar se jaane keh baad (With a mischevious grin) tm bhi apne kamre aaise hi bhagi thi?"_

 _ **Gayatri :**_ _"Bohat beshaarm ho gye hein ap. Shhh..." (Saying this she ran to Kitchen)_

 _ **Shershth :**_ _"Arre jawab to deti jao..."_

 _ **Gayatri : "**_ _Wo ...wo...Doodh ubal rha hai..."_

 _ **Shershth :**_ _"Sharma gyi ye bhi...Pta nhi larkiya inta kyu sharmati hein."_

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 _ **Shreya's Room**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _She stretched herself of bed and Boomer came wriggling his small tail and curled himself in Shreya's hands._

 _Shreya caressed Boomer and talked to him : "Boomer pta hai dogs ki life bht easy hoti hai. No love and no pain of losing love. I love someone Boomer. But mummy ki health conditions ki waja se... Boomer why LOVE GIVES PAIN? WHY?"_

 _Boomer just twinkles his small eyes and replied "Wooff" and started licking Shreya's hands. Shreya too caressed him._

* * *

 **THANKS FOR THE HEART WHELMING REVIEWS. THEY WERE ADORE TO CORE!**

 _Bhumi98, Shreya, Jasdeep, RK Sweety, loveukain, Daya's Mahi, praise22, Geet SHREYAholic, jebagomes1, Rajvigirl, Blair.64, katiiy, aash vin, dareya's lover aka charvi, Guddi abhirika fan, PrinciShakshi, and GUESTS thanks a bunch. I loved your reviews._

 _I really don't take him as a villain because I want at least one story in the entire CID with a positive side of him. I am obliged that you reviewed on my FF. Keeping doing so in future too!_

 _ **Jasdeep, katiiy, dareya's lover aka charvi**_ _Let's see you are wrong or right but for this read on._

 _ **Shreya**_ _Your review was the most confusing, more than mine ;) but was fun to read. Thanks for review._

 _ **Praise22**_ _Thanks dear. Your review, though short, yet adorable._

 **Friends try to mention why the chapter was nice. I am not demanding for my praise but even then atleast tell the reasons and moreover ESPECIALLY my mistakes!**


End file.
